White's Nightmare
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Interlude 2. After Rita's return, Tommy's plagued by nightmares.


WHITE'S NIGHTMARE

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Interlude that takes place between "The Wedding Part 3" and "Return Of The Green Ranger Part 1" and resides in my HISB series. Contains scenes from "Green With Evil Part 1", "Green With Evil Part 3", and "Green With Evil Part 5". Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

In their hotel room, Tommy and Jason were sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, Tommy's face became pained and he turned on his side. _Tommy screamed in horror as the witch zapped him, teleporting him out of the alley_. Tommy let out a noise of distress. _The Green Ranger attacked an un-morphed Jason who quickly defended himself and let out his own kick before jumping to his feet._

_"Let's end this. I don't want to fight you," Jason said._ Tommy moaned and turned over. _On the beach, the Green Ranger played a tune on the Dragon Dagger, resulting in bolts of energy to be thrown at Jason who dodged the attack._

"No," Tommy moaned. With another noise of distress, his head began moving from side-to-side. "No. No, please! Let me go! Don't make me do this!" Jason's eyes fluttered open.

"Wha-" he muttered sleepily. What was going on?

"No! No, please! Don't make me! No, please!" Tommy exclaimed. Instantly, Jason was wide awake and next to Tommy's bed. _Oh, man. He's having another one of his nightmares_, he realized.

"Hey, come on, Bro. Wake up," he urged, shaking his friend's shoulder.

"No, no, no, no! Please! Let me go! I don't wanna do this!" Tommy shouted, as his turning became more frantic.

"Tommy, Tommy! Come on, wake up, Bro," Jason implored, increasing his shaking. _Come on, Bro. Snap out of it_, he thought. Tommy's cries became more alarmed and his thrashing continued, forcing Jason to climb onto the bed and straddle his friend in an effort to keep him from hurting himself. "Tommy, Tommy, stop! You're okay! You're okay!" Hearing the door open, Jason looked over his shoulder to see one of the chaperones, Bob Williams, as well as several of the students, including the other Rangers.

"Mr. Scott, is there a problem here?" the man questioned.

"I've got it," came the response, and then the boy turned his attention back to his friend as Kimberly, Trini, Aisha, Billy, Rocky, and Adam began herding the other kids back to their rooms. Zack, however, lingered, ready to lend a hand.

"No! No, please, I don't want to!" Tommy exclaimed in a pained voice as the man came into the room. _What is going on?_ the man wondered. This was the second night in a row that he had been heard having a nightmare.

"Tommy, come on. Wake up, man. It's just a nightmare," Jason said.

"Mr. Scott, maybe you should let me handle this," Mr. Williams stated. _I'm the adult and I'm sure I'm much more qualified for this sort of thing than a student_, he thought. After all, he had kids of his own and had done some research on handling kids who were being plagued by nightmares.

"You won't be able to help," Zack told him, coming up beside him. _He's a good guy who means well, but he's out of his league with this one_, he thought. "Listen, Jason's got this, why don't you go back to bed?" he suggested.

"All students are my responsibility and-" the man began to say.

"It's okay. This doesn't require your help," Zack interrupted, taking the man's arm and leading him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"NOOOOO! JA-A-A-A-A-SON!" Tommy jerked awake and Jason expertly steadied him.

"Sssssshhhhh, ssssshhhhh, ssssshhhhh. You're okay," Jason stated.

"I killed you. I killed you. She made me kill you," Tommy said frantically.

"Hey, it's okay, feel it," Jason soothed, taking Tommy's hand and placing it on his heart. Tommy let out a ragged breath as he felt his friend's heart beating. "See? It's okay. I'm still breathin'," he assured. Tommy let out another breath. Jason was okay. He hadn't killed him. They had saved him before he had gone that far. Jason smoothed his friend's hair back as he made a shushing noise.

"I'm so sorry, man."

"Ssssshhhh. It's okay. You're all right." Tommy sniffled. Why was this happening? He didn't want to remember. _I can't believe the nightmares are back_, he thought. "Come on, Bro. Why don't we get some sleep?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Just try, Bro. I'm gonna to be right here." Tommy hunkered back down in his bed as Jason settled down over the covers. Tommy closed his eyes, letting his breathing become more regular. Soon, he had fallen back asleep. Jason, however, lay awake, listening to the rhythmic breathing. _Don't worry, Bro. I'm not gonna let her hurt you again. I promise_, he thought, squeezing the hand that was on his heart. Then, Jason fell back into his own slumber.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I apologize if the last part seems slashy. It's not meant to be.


End file.
